This invention pertains generally to a tonneau cover for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a tonneau cover that encloses a bed of a pickup truck.
Pickup trucks have gained popularity and are put to a variety of uses. A pickup truck typically has a passenger compartment and an open cargo area or truck bed behind or aft of the passenger compartment. The truck bed is generally rectangular in shape and has a bottom and four side walls that extend upwardly from the bottom. The rear side wall is a tail gate and is movable between a closed or upright position and an open or horizontal position. The truck bed is open on the top and exposed to the elements. The truck bed is used to haul or stow a variety of goods. The versatile use to which the truck beds are employed may require the truck bed to be covered or enclosed to protect the goods stored therein from the elements. To this end, a variety of systems or covers have been developed that enclose portions or an entirety of the truck bed to protect the goods stored therein from the elements. Some of these covers extend upwardly from the truck bed to increase the enclosed volume while others, typically referred to as tonneau covers, extend generally horizontally across the tops of or between the side walls to enclose the truck bed.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of a tonneau cover employs a plurality of independently operable panels that extend across the truck bed. In one aspect of the present invention, the panels are arranged so that the tailgate can be moved between its open and closed position regardless of the positions of the panels. In another aspect of the present invention, each of the panels has a latch assembly that employs an initiator such that when the latch assembly is operated to unlatch the panel, the initiator encourages movement of the panel so that the panel to an ajar position to facilitate movement from its closed position to its open position. In a further aspect of the present invention, the panels are connected to the automotive vehicle by a hinge assembly that includes a biased prop that automatically engages to hold the panel in an open position and prevent the inadvertent closing of the panel. In still another aspect of the present invention, the hinge assemblies on the panels are mounted to the automotive vehicle by two different pairs of mounting assemblies wherein the first pair includes two latching surfaces and one hinge assembly mounting location and the other pair include one latching surface and two hinge assembly mounting areas. In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a two-way operable seal is employed between adjacent panels that seals the panels regardless of the sequence in which the two adjacent panels are closed.
The tonneau cover of the present invention is advantageous over traditional tonneau covers in that the present invention allows each of the panels to be operated independently of one another so that different areas of the truck bed can be accessed independently of the other areas of the truck bed. Another advantage of the present invention is that the tailgate can be moved between an open and closed position regardless of the positioning of an adjacent panel which gives further options on accessing the truck bed. The use of an automatically actuating prop is advantageous in that the prop minimizes the possibility of the panel being inadvertently closed. The mounting assemblies employed with the panels of the present invention is advantageous over the traditional mounting system due to the simple design and incorporation of multiple functions into each of the assemblies. The seal between adjacent panels is further advantageous over that employed in traditional tonneau panels by enabling a water tight seal to be achieved between the adjacent panels regardless of the sequence in which the panels are closed. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.